Ron Faces the Demons
by Katnibellamione
Summary: This is a story I came up with to explain how Ron came back to the Hunt. Ignores Epilogue slightly, at least in terms of timeline. If the end makes some of you feel a little sad, especially today, it should. This was written long before what happened. Enjoy!
1. 1: Dumbledore Tongue-Lashing

**1: Dumbledore Tongue Lashing**

Another night, another dinner spent in unbearable silence with his brother and sister-in-law. If Ron Weasley had known how damn awkward Bill and Fleur would make it for him staying here, even after welcoming him at all, he never would have left Harry and Hermione in the woods.

Ron felt Bill's eyes on him, examining his plate that was only half-empty - unusual for the youngest Weasley.

"You finished?"

Ron nodded.

"Good. Go to bed. Can't stand to look at you right now."

Ron moped on up the stairs to the spare room he stayed in and flopped onto his bed. He thoughts lingering on Hermione, he drifted off to sleep…..

* * *

 _Ronald_ ….. _Ronald_ …

The call of his name sent Ron bolt-upright in the middle of the night. Who was speaking to him? Bill, maybe, but Bill never used his full name. Besides, the voice sounded older somehow.

 _Ronald_ …. _Ronald_ …..

"H-Here I am," Ron sent out into the dark room. "What do you want from me? And who are you?"

"My dear Mr. Weasley, I think you should know it is your old headmaster: Albus Dumbledore."

At this reveal, Ron felt a flicker of annoyance. "Oh, so now you decide to show up!"

"Ronald, open up your Deluminator."

Ron blinked. "What?"

"The Deluminator. Open it."

Ron dug the object out of his dresser drawer and clicked it. A ball of light appeared, floating in mid-air. And from that ball of light, Dumbledore's voice continued speaking.

"Now, listen carefully, boy. I have seen the struggles your friends have endured in the forest, and have heard their cries. Only a united front can hope to stand up to Voldemort. And so, unto your brother and your lover, I shall send…. you."

Ron's head snapped up. "Me?" he gasped. "W-who am I to return to them? I was the man who abandoned them, betrayed their…. their trust! They'll never believe I've come back for good; they won't even listen!"

"I will teach you what to say," Dumbledore soothed him.

"Even if you did, how can I even find them again? You've chosen the wrong messenger! And, really, is the future any brighter if I'm there or not?"

The ball of light suddenly turned into a blinding beacon, accompanied by Dumbledore's booming voice of sudden anger. It's power washed over Ron like a wave, and he cowered in the fetal position on the bed. "WHO SEES THE FUTURE? WHO KNEW THAT IT WAS HARRY WHO WOULD DEFY THE DARK LORD? DID NOT I? NOW GO!"

The light suddenly receded. Dumbledore's voice reappearing after a moment of silence.

"Ronald…. you foolish boy….. if you still do not believe the good your return shall do, perhaps there's something you should see…."

Ron felt his eyes suddenly overcome with drowsiness and he was pulled under into a deep sleep.


	2. 2: Back to the Future

**2: Back to the Future**

 _When Ron opened his eyes, he found himself on a couch, in the little living room of a small cottage. Upon taking in his surroundings, he knew this wasn't Shell Cottage. Or the Burrow._

 _He decided to have a look around. Going up a flight of stairs, he entered a long hallway, approaching the door at the very end. Slowly, he turned the knob._

 _The bedroom within was so filled with sunlight it seemed almost bathed in it. And, in one corner of the room, contrejours against the sun and hovering over a bassinet, was the figure of a woman. She seemed to be rocking a baby, which now offered up a giggle._

 _"_ _ **Rosie!**_ _" the woman laughed. "_ _ **Behave yourself…..**_ _" She laid the baby in its crib._

 _That voice…. it seemed so….. familiar…_

 _"_ _ **Hello?**_ _" Ron offered up._

 _It was probably the dumbest prod ever, but the woman did not seem startled by it. Instead, she turned as if she was expecting him._

 _Ron's jaw dropped. It was_ _Hermione_ _._

 _At least, what Hermione would probably look like in about 10 years. She beamed at him._

 _"_ _ **Hello, love.**_ _"_

 _Love…. she called him love….. Ron's head was swimming._

 _"_ _ **Where…. where am I?**_ _"_

 _Hermione giggled. "_ _ **At home, silly. Where else would you be?**_ _" Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. Ron's heart began to hyperventilate. She had never shown such love and affection towards him…. never…._

 _When Ron did not respond, Hermione's smile dimmed into a frown. "_ _ **Ron? Are you feeling OK?**_ _"_

 _He quickly recovered. "_ _ **Uh…. uh, yeah. It's just…. I've never seen you like this.**_ _"_

 _Hermione laughed. "_ _ **You got too used to my mood swings, did you? Honestly, what wife would I be if I didn't show some love to my husband?**_ _"_

 _Married…. Sweet Merlin, they were married. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up. Ever. Almost giddy, Ron tentatively wrapped his arms around Hermione and he felt her lean into him. She shifted slightly in his embrace to glance back at the bassinet._

 _Ron followed her gaze. He could just make out a tiny baby, wrapped in a pink blanket - and sporting an unforgettable crop of red hair._

 _Their daughter._ _His_ _daughter. With, and by, Hermione._

 _"_ _ **Isn't she beautiful?**_ _" Hermione marveled tenderly._

 _"_ _ **She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**_ _" Ron's voice came out in a hoarse whisper; he was absolutely transfixed. A new, mad thought coursed through his brain - an understanding that if any harm threatened that little baby, he would destroy such harm. Without hesitation. He felt Hermione rest against his chest; her hands taking his and guiding them to…. her stomach._

 _A very_ _pronounced_ _stomach. Oh my God. They had another one on the way._

 _"_ _ **Is everything all right, honey?**_ _"_

 _Ron looked down at her question to find her staring back at him. And in that moment, he smiled for the first time._

 _"_ _ **Oh, yeah. Everything's just great!**_ _"_

 _Gazing into her eyes, he slowly bent down to kiss her, triumphant at his new courage._

 _Suddenly, Hermione and the scene around him faded, as he felt himself pulled into darkness…_

* * *

Ron awoke to a bright light. Squinting, he saw the ball of light still floating. Remembering, he pouted.

"You could have given me one more minute!" he groused. Dumbledore's laughter shook the room.

" _That's_ your future. But only if you return to her, and continue making the right choices. Now, go."

"Ron." The redhead started at Hermione's voice. It was hers, had to have been. And it had come from the same ball of light Dumbledore had just occupied.

Suddenly, Ron understood. He quickly dressed and packed his things, standing before the ball of light. It now floated toward him… then went inside him.

Taking a deep breath, Ron turned on the spot and Disapparated.


	3. 3: Voldemort's Response

**3: Voldemort's Response**

As soon as the locket opened, black, Dark magic poured out of it. And with it came the voice of Dumbledore's evil rival, Voldemort.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

"Ron, don't listen to it!" Harry roared over the din. "Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All that you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…"

Ron felt the voice have a familiar tugging on his brain, his very being. He had felt this whenever he had worn the locket. The sword of Gryffindor dropped to his side.

"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter. Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend. Second-best, always, eternally overshadowed….."

 _No_ , Ron thought, trying to bat away Voldemort's manipulations at the last second. _That isn't right. I was shown the future. Hermione and I are married…. We have a child…. She's pregnant again….._

All at once, two ghostly, bubble-like figures blossomed out of the locket. Ron yelped. The two people he cared for more than anyone. Harry and Hermione.

"Why return?" the ghost Harry spoke in Voldemort's voice. "We were better without you, happier without you…."

"Who would look at you, compared to Harry Potter? What are you, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"

"Ron, they're lying!" but Ron barely heard the real Harry's voice, even as it was bellowing at him to fight back, do something.

"Your mother confessed that she would have preferred me as a son…." Riddle-Harry sneered.

"What woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing, compared to him." Riddle-Hermione crooned.

Then she and Riddle-Harry began kissing, their bodies naked, the scene playing like a perverse retelling of Adam and Eve. At last, the ghosts mercifully faded, but only to be replaced by something far more horrible.

Voldemort's new vision showed a dark drawing room. At the far end, Ron could see Bellatrix Lestrange, holding Hermione, a knife to his true love's throat. Hermione's eyes were wide and petrified; Ron felt physical pain at seeing her in such a state. Her mouth opened, and she pleaded.

"Ron…"

A slash of silver, followed by an explosion of red blood. Hermione's body falling in silhouette.

"NO!" Ron screamed, eyes filled with tears.

" _That's_ your future, foolish boy," Voldemort's voice jeered. "You see that? Because you left? Murderer!"

"No! It was an accident!" Ron begged desperately.

"If it weren't for you, Hermione Granger would still be alive; it's your fault she's dead! Do you deny it?" Voldemort was worse than a prosecutor cross-examining in a jury room; his words that now mixed fiction and reality assaulted Ron at the speed of machine-gun fire.

"No," Ron responded, pressured into admitting to something he had never actually done, had never actually _happened_.

"Then….. you're _guilty_!"

Ron's eyes were filled with terror. "No, I'm not a murderer!"

"Oh, Ronald, you're in trouble again. But this time, Harry isn't here to save you. And now you know why - because you left!"

"ARRRRRHHHHHHH!" Ron suddenly came alive at last, charging the locket and Voldemort's black, amorphous form from which his voice had raped him. There was a clang, a flash of light and a long-drawn out scream.

And then it was over. The real Harry finally got to his feet to see his best friend on his knees over the locket, the silver blade hanging limp against his side.


	4. 4: I Marry You, I Marry You, I Marry You

**4: I Marry You, I Marry You, I Marry You**

Hermione was not happy that Ron had returned. Or maybe she was, and concealed it by being angry that he had left. Either way, Ron was in the doghouse, and he and she both knew it.

One night, Hermione was out on watch, stewing over her feelings for Ron, when she overheard him talking with Harry in the tent.

"So, what made you come back? And how did you do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, mate." Ron sighed.

"Yeah? Try me," Harry smiled.

"Well…. Christmas night, I woke up to someone calling my name. I realized it was Dumbledore, talking to me."

"Hang on…. Dumbledore?"

"I know, bloody weird. Anyway, he said that he had seen you and Hermione were struggling, and decided to send me back. Well, he ordered me to. I didn't know if it would make any difference, and well….. he went bloody mental on me. Made me have a dream."

"A dream?" Harry asked.

"A dream?" Hermione echoed from outside the tent.

"A dream," Ron affirmed. "In the dream, I wake up on a couch in this cottage. I go up the stairs, right, and into this room. It's a bedroom, and I see a woman rocking a baby over a bassinet."

Hermione felt herself picturing Ron's description in her mind's eye. How many times had she yearned for something like that, and for it all to be theirs! Together.

"So, the woman turns and…. it's Hermione, maybe aged ten years."

Present Hermione nearly gasped. Her? She had been in Ron's dream, rocking a baby, and….. Oh….

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, we were married, and I felt…. she had a baby bump, Harry. Another one on the way!"

Outside the tent, Hermione nearly swooned. Had she died? Was this heaven that Ron was describing? _I'm his wife_ , she thought. _Sometime in the future, I'm his wife and the mother of his children!_ She could almost see the babies Ron envisioned she would bear; Merlin's pants, they would be so gorgeous, she knew it! Almost instinctively, she clutched at her womb, imagining a child growing in there - Ron's child - and bit back a smile. And what it would take to create that child…. she and Ron would make love. Someday, he would make love to her - _her_! Not that Brown wench! Hermione felt almost triumphant, and yet stunned, in the bright new promise Ron foretold.

She couldn't take it anymore. She walked into the tent, her eyes wide, peering at Ron curiously. One look and she knew he realized that she had heard everything. His face all at once turned as red as his hair.

"Hermione….."

"Did you just tell Harry the truth?" she demanded, her eyes all at once filling with tears.

Ron nodded. An awkward silence followed.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Harry suddenly said, and it sounded very forced. "We're out of herbs! I'll just go and pick…. pick some more." He practically ran out of the tent, but Ron and Hermione hardly noticed him leave.

More silence reigned. Ron found himself staring at his feet.

"War's made some things pointless." Hermione's voice compelled him to look at her. She smiled at him sadly, surrendered almost. "It's hard to imagine a wedding. I think even my mother and father would recognize that."

Hang on. Was she really suggesting that she actually _wanted_ ….. "Hermione, I want to marry you." It spilled out, even as the rational part of Ron's brain told him they were too young to even be _thinking_ about this. "If you'll have me," he tacked on the end.

Hermione giggled at his cuteness, smiling shyly. "Isn't there some religion where you just have to say 'I marry you'….. three times, and…. you're man and wife?"

Ron didn't know, but if that was all it took... He stared at her with intense love.

"I marry you….. I marry you….. I marry you." The last one came out in almost a choked whisper.

Hermione only laughed; Ron cocked his head quizzically. "Why is that funny?"

"I….. I think it's actually 'I divorce you' three times and you're not married anymore," she admitted, chuckling at her mistake.

Ron just nodded. He understood. "I can wait for you," he promised her.

But Hermione just shook her head, happily resigned. Didn't he see? "Oh, Ron… I marry you, I marry you, I marry you, I marry you, I marry you, I….."

She could have said it forever, except Ron suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

It wasn't the most coordinated kiss in the world - Ron's lips slid against hers. But Lavender had clearly given him practice, as the kiss did not feel as sloppy as the one she'd shared with Viktor Krum at only 14. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut; she breathed deeply, the air coming in rough gasps every time she broke her lips from Ron's for even the briefest instant. She could feel his hands all across her body, but he never touched her anywhere sensitive, which she appreciated. Even despite that, she knew what he wanted, because she wanted it - _craved_ it - too.

"I…. I've got so many bloody clothes on. Sorry," she hissed against his lips. Ron pulled back to stare at her.

"Would you turn your back?" she whispered softly. Ron obeyed, for it was the gentlemanly thing to do, as he waited for Hermione to undress herself. Suddenly, he spun back to face her again, overcome with passion. She jumped, having barely started removing her garments.

"No." Ron shook his head, his voice, face and love intense. "No, I will not." As far as he was concerned, he had just pledged marriage and this was his _wife_. They weren't doing anything wrong.

Hermione stared at him, before nodding slowly. It was as if she had read his thoughts.

Kissing again, they undressed each other. Before either of them knew it, they were on Hermione's bunk. Straddling Ron's legs, Hermione pulled off her top with a flourish and cast it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Ron reverently unbuttoned his shirt. Now naked, husband and wife wrapped themselves in each other's arms…

* * *

Harry had finally found the herbs that he didn't actually need, and was on final approach towards the tent. As he neared the flap, though, he heard sounds from within that made him drop his pickings.

Hermione. **_Moaning_**.

"Mmmmmm…. Uhhhhhhhhhhh….. Mmmmmmmmmmuhhhhhhhhhhh…. Merlin! Ron!"

Dear Lord in Heaven. She and Ron were having **_sex_** in there. Trying to cast out the images assaulting his brain, Harry gathered the fallen herbs and plopped into the little folding chair used for keeping watch. Guess he was sleeping out here tonight, and freezing his ass off while doing it. He thought to himself, _Those two had better the hell thank me in the morning….._


	5. 5: Ten Years Later

**Chapter 5: Ten Years Later**

"…. That's the Hermione that I know. That's the Hermione I've come to admire. And that is why I can say with confidence that there has never been a man nor a woman - not Audrey Weasley, not me, not Kingsley - who is more prepared to be Minister of Magic!"

Ron could hear the crowd roar for his brother-in-law from backstage at the convention. He was slated to speak next, on behalf of his wife, to be the next Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom.

"Thank you, everyone! Merlin bless you! And may he bless this United Kingdom!"

Harry Potter bounded off the stage fired up and clapped Ron on the back. "Go get 'em, mate!"

Taking a deep breath, Ron strode out onto the stage, nearly blinded by the bright lights and the cameras. A thunderous roar went up, and he could even make out a familiar chorus:

"That's why Gryffindors all sing, Weasley is our King!"

He laughed at the song originally created for his school days' Quidditch career and waved to the crowd as he stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you! Thank you all very much!"

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley!" the crowd chanted.

"In the….." he paused for the crowd to die down. "In the fall of 1991, I met a girl," he began. "She had bushy brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and the bossiest voice imaginable. And as much as I tried to act annoyed and brush her off around Harry and our guy-friends, she had this presence that I found….magnetic.

We didn't get along at first, bickering constantly in a way that would become famous to all our peers at Hogwarts. I've heard…. I've heard stories of how some people would say Hermione and I were destined to get married, because we fought like we already were!"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"Then, the troll got in….." (more laughter) "….and she and I realized that after knocking out a big bloke like that, you just can't help but become friends. And it only took a few more years before I fell bloody arse over tin cup in love with her.

Now….. now there are some things I've done in my life that I'm not exactly proud of. But no matter how many times I've screwed up, Hermione has always let me come back to her. People will tell you, I'm a pretty ordinary guy; being the second-youngest of seven does that to you. Hermione - the Greatest Witch of Her Age - could have had anyone she wanted, or no one at all because she is just too wonderfully independent. And yet for some amazing reason, she sized me up over our years of school and figured, 'You'll do.' She will never know how much it has meant to me, that she chose me.

"Merlin knows that without her, I would probably be dead. Her quick thinking, her intense attention to detail, her charisma, is inspiring to our little girl, and will be to our son….. when he decides to get here already…." (crowd laughs) "…. and to millions of other little witches throughout our world. Hermione has opened my eyes to how everyone in our land - Muggle-borns, house elves, warlocks and werewolves - should be accepted, indeed celebrated, for who they are. That is what she has fought for throughout her entire career, and what she will continue to fight for as the second female Minister of Magic in our history! It will humble me, and also fill me with great pride to call her 'Madame Minister', alongside other, precious titles: my wife, the love of my life, and the mother of my children. Thank you, and may Merlin bless this United Kingdom!"

The crowd exploded at Ron's conclusion, and then the screams suddenly reached a fever-pitch. Ron turned to see his pregnant wife come out to the stage, the most adoring smile on her face. Pulling him to her, she kissed him lovingly and the crowd went nuts. When they broke apart, Ron's grin was wide enough to break his face. He leaned back to the microphone:

"Now, here is the person you _actually_ paid tickets to see. The next Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger Weasley!"

Bedlam. Absolute bedlam as Hermione took the stage and Ron bounded off and into his seat.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Hermione called, before smiling and waving to the crowd.

"First of all….. first of all, I want to thank our national treasure and my brother-in-law, Harry Potter, for his fine speech earlier tonight!" (Screams and cheers). "I guess those drill sessions with Ginny really paid off." (raucous laughter). "And Ron….." (more cheers) "…. that conversation we started on the Hogwarts Express - 17 years ago - is still going strong. It's lasted through times of joy, and times that have tested us. Just one small correction…." (chuckling) "You may think you've done some things in your life that you aren't proud of, but you need to know that I have _always_ been proud of you, and never more so than tonight! Your support of me has never wavered, and whenever I have needed you, you've been there. It fills my heart with gratitude to know that my Practical-Jokester-in-Chief is still on the job!" Bowing her head in respect, she added, "I love you!"

Wild cheering. The jumbotron caught Ron laughing and smiling in his seat, even as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Now, we've heard from _The_ Chosen One, Harry Potter..." (applause) "... and from _My_ Chosen One, Ronald Weasley!" (whoops) "But... our world has been waiting to hear from me. What can Hermione Weasley do for the wizarding world? Here's what, just to name a few examples: expansion of equal rights for all magical creatures, anti-discrimination against our Muggle-born brothers and sisters with whom I share my heritage. Improvements in our magical infastructure, and….. all right... since my daughter asked so nicely in her speech last night... (laughter)... she will get a puppy!"

Laughter and applause. The cameras caught two-year-old Rose in her father's lap, waving to anyone and everyone in sight.

"In ten years," Hermione continued, "we have made a lot of changes. Much-needed progress has been made. But we still have so much work to do! Voldemort may be rotting in whatever shallow grave Harry put him in..." (humongous cheers) "... but it will take just a little more grit, a little more determination, a little more compassion, to put that evil wizard's dark stain behind us forever. I promise to put us on that path, and beyond, as your next Minister! Make no mistake: the road will be long. To quote from the Muggle musical _Hamilton_ , 'I may not live to see the glory, but I will gladly join the fight.' The fight for you, for our children, and for our children's children, to make this wizarding world a better place for everyone! Bless you all, and - as ever shall be - may Merlin bless this United Kingdom!"

The crowd didn't stop applauding for twenty minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sound familiar? Sigh What might have been. No political comments, please.**


	6. 6: First Gentleman

**Chapter 6: First Gentleman**

It was a crisp, gorgeous day on the steps of the Ministry. Chief Justice of the Wizgemot Terry Boot readied to inaugurate the new Minister. Ron stepped forward, a Bible in hand, and waited for his wife to hand off their infant son to Rose. Soon, Hermione joined his side.

"Are you prepared to take the oath, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I am."

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me: I, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley do solemnly swear…."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley do solemnly swear…."

"That I will faithfully execute the office of Minister of Magic…."

"That I will faithfully execute the office of Minister of Magic…."

"And will to the best of my ability…."

"And will to the best of my ability…."

"Preserve, protect and defend…."

"Preserve, protect and defend…."

"The Constitution of Magic."

"The Constitution of Magic."

"So help you Merlin?"

"So help me Merlin."

"Congratulations, Madame Minister!"

Ron felt himself almost burst with pride as Hermione shook Terry's hand. Then, Hermione turned back to Ron and kissed him warmly.

"And congratulations to you too….. Mr. First Gentleman!" her eyes twinkled with amusement and love.

Ron pretended to wrinkle his nose. "Can we change it to First Laddy instead?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll think about it." She kissed him again chastely, then Rose and Hugo.

And, having faced his demons right alongside hers while still coming out on top, Ron watched as his wife - the new Minister of Magic - prepared to deliver her Inaugural Address.

* * *

 **A/N: This was written long before last night, so….. again, allegorically what might have been.**


End file.
